ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Movie transcript
Prologue: The Katzenberg's house It's evening time and Colby and Felicia are asleep in their separate bedrooms and Toby and Stacy are asleep in their bedroom as well. The very next morning, the Katzenberg family members are enjoying their breakfast meals. Toby: "Now, Colby, Felicia, right after breakfast, make sure you have your backpacks prepared." Colby: "Okay, Mom and Dad," Felicia: "We got everything packed in them." Stacy: "That's good, so what are you kids gonna be doing in your classes?" Colby: "Well, Mr. Jones is gonna have all of us watch a season 1 episode of All-New Tiny Toon Adventures in his classroom." Toby: "Well, kids, good luck with that, have a super good day in school, don't get in super big trouble." Colby and Felicia put on their backpacks and go right outside the front door all the way to the bus stop and get on Bus 497 and it drives them on their way to Jonathan Winters Memorial Elementary School for a super special occasion. Warner Bros Animation and Cartoon Network Studios pictures presents The All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Movie Directed by Rich Arons, Ken Boyer, Kent Butterworth, Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Art Leonardi and Byron Vaughns Produced by Tom Ruegger Written by Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Doug Lawrence and Sherri Stoner Music composed by Steven Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Albert Lloyd Olson, Stephen James Taylor and Mark Watter Starring Ben Stiller Drew Barrymore Owen Vaccaro ' '''Scarlett Estevez ' '''Jack Black Amy Adams ' Alec Baldwin ' Cameron Diaz ' Bill Hader ' Emily Blunt ''' '''Richard Kind Also starring the voice talents from John Kassir Tress MacNeille Jason Marsden '' ''' ''Billy West '' '''''Gail Matthius Kath Soucie Danny Cooksey Cree Summer Francks Jeff Bergman '' ''Betsy Sodaro '' ''Rob Paulsen Frank Welker Maurice LaMarche '' ''Jim Cummings '' '' Edie McClurg Jeff Altman '' ''and Corey Burton. Scene 1: Jonathan Winters Memorial Elementary School: Howard Jones's 3rd grade classroom Howard: "Good morning, students." All 3rd Grade Students: "Good morning, Mr. Jones." Howard: "Now right before we watch a season 1 episode of All-New Tiny Toon Adventures, let's begin the day with vocabulary words in sentences." The 3rd grade students begin writing their vocabulary words to use them in sentences. Howard: "Okay, you can all tell me the vocabulary words and use them in sentences." Colby raises his right hand. Howard: "Yes, Colby?" Colby: "Filthy." Howard: "Use it in a sentence, please." Colby: Dust bunnies are super filthy. Howard: "Good, Colby, very good." Felicia raises her right hand. Howard: "Yes, Felicia?" Felicia: "Skipping." Colby: "Used in a sentence?" Felicia: "The 2 best friends for life went skipping right by the river bank." Howard: "Okay, now it's time to watch 1 of the All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episodes." Howard turns on the television screen and season 1 of All-New Tiny Toon Adventures shows up on it. [All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ '' ''our show’s now back in session '' ''I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: there's a test Babs: no more rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… The episode title card on the television screen reads: What Makes Toons Tick? 2. Felicia: "Oh my gosh, I really love this episode." Colby: "So do I." Buster: “Hiya, toonsters, I’m Buster Bunny,” Babs: “And I’m Babs Bunny.” Buster and Babs: “No relations.” Buster: “Welcome to another edition of What Makes Toons Tick?, where we show all new episode shorts, featuring Babs and I, along with Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, Dizzy Devil and the rest of our gang.” Babs: “And now, on with the show.” The episode short title card on the television screen reads: The Grounded Duck. Plucky: “This just isn’t fair, I was trying to offer Buster a jar of veggie chips, but it didn’t turn out so good.” Ralph: “Plucky Alan Duck, you pushed it way too far with the snake in a jar prank you played on Buster this afternoon, and for that, you’re grounded for 9 days, and the sleepover and movie pizza party you were supposed to be at Hamton’s house this weekend, forget about it.” Plucky: “What?!? you can’t do that to me!” Maria: “I’m afraid your father’s right, Plucky, what you did to Buster at school today wasn’t a good idea.” Right after dinner and dessert meals, Plucky goes right upstairs to his bedroom and goes right into his bed. The Jonathan Winters Memorial Elementary School cafeteria kitchen and lunch room Colby: "The most super hilarious part was when Hamton went crazy and was breathing a super big fire ball all over the place." Felicia: "It was also hilarious when Plucky was being super sneaky with his snake in a jar prank that he was planning to play on Buster in that episode." Colby: "I just wonder how the animation process is coming along." Felicia: "So do I." The ACME Acres universe Mary Melody: "This is Mary Melody, reporting live from ACME News Network, something terrible is happening, Dr. Splicer and Master X are planning to tear down all of ACME Acres and put up an evil museum." Babs: "Oh my ears, Buster, Plucky, Hamton, guys, did you hear that? Dr. Splicer and Master X are gonna tear down all of ACME Acres and put up an evil museum!" Buster: "The ACME Shopping Mall," Hamton: "the ACME Movie Theater," Plucky: "even ACME Looniversity as well!" Fifi: "We have got to save ze entire ceety town!" Shirley: "Those young men are like, pure evil and terrifying!" Buster: "Come on, Babs, let's pay a visit to our number 1 fans in the real universe." Babs: "Okay, Buster, you said it." Buster and Babs go right through a dimensional portal that leads them all the way to the Katzenberg family's living room. The Katzenberg family's living room Buster and Babs are now 3D animated figures. Colby: "Hi there, who might you guys be?" Buster: "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Buster Bunny," Babs: "and I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relations." Felicia: "Wow, a talking blue and white rabbit and a talking pink and white rabbit, nice to meet you, Buster and Babs, I'm Felicia and this is my brave and heroic brother, Colby." Colby: "We know you're the main stars of All-New Tiny Toon Adventures on Cartoon Network." Felicia: "So what brings you 2 rabbits here?" Buster: "Well you see?" Babs: "We heard the disturbing news on ACME News Network," Buster: "Dr. Splicer and Master X are gonna tear down all of ACME Acres and put up an evil museum," Babs: "it's gonna be terrifying," Buster: "We must contact Plucky, Hamton and the other ACME Acres residents." Babs: "Right, Buster, let's do it." Buster dials Plucky's telephone number. Plucky's house Telephone Ringing Plucky (on the wireless telephone): "Hello, this is your super good friend, Plucky Duck speaking, what seems to be going on around here?" Buster (on his smart phone): "Plucky, this is a super big emergency and a terrible situation, Dr. Splicer and Master X are gonna put up an evil museum right after all of ACME Acres is torn down." Plucky (on the wireless telephone): "WHAT?!? oh my feathers, not ACME Looniversity or the ACME Shopping Mall!" Buster (on his smart phone): "Well make sure you tell Hamton and the others about it, okay, Plucky?" Plucky (on the wireless telephone): "Okay, Buster, I'll tell them right away." Category:Transcripts